


After these flaring emotions burn up into ashes

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Cranking out these drv3 fanfics like there's no tomorrow, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Study, The word count is 599 just to mess with you. Yes you. You specifically, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Just who will bury them?Isn't this a classic play that the actors bear the burden of?And just when I saw the first edition on the verge of being overturned—The rats have died.(The thing about birds and feathers is that gilded cadges and greedy hands contain them.)





	After these flaring emotions burn up into ashes

"I have no faith in humanity," the girl in front of him says. He doesn't take much note of her, in the bustling crowd of auditionees, but she is center stage. Literally—the stage light shines on her, a mike in front of her.

As she gets off of the stage, the illuminating smile she gives as she passes feels off.

He does not dwell, though. He's up, after all.

(He does not hisitate when he climbs up the stage, preclaiming that he wants to mean something.)

(Kokichi builds his own coffin.)

 

 

When the killing game starts, when their memories are gone, replaced by false ones, lies that turn to dust, and kokichi mets a pink eyed girl with her hand in a boys, he knows.

Kaede is a liar.

(She smiles as she shakes, says optimistic hope as if it is law, and he hates it.)

(The guy—saihara—next to her eats it up like junk food, wanting to believe against his own negativite outside.)

(it was almost funny how opposite the pair was.)

 

 

When it becomes clear that they cannot escape through an underground passage, heals bloodied and nails cracked, he blames her, her and her useless, useless false hope, her and her lies. She does not understand the world like him, street rats and Gettos blazed into his mind like his fathers palm print on his face. 

(By morning he apologizes he only way he knows how.)

 

 

Lies make the world go round. Kokichi knows this; takes advantage of this. Lies upon lies, manipulation to reach the truth. He wonders if that's ok, if the ends justify the means. If you can save more people with lies than truth, would you do it? Was it right?

Kokichi wasn't sure what was right anymore. Morals were created by humans, laws and systems made to inforce them, to inforce the mindset. But wasn't that manipulation, too? He wasn't sure.

He knew, though, that he wanted everything to be ok in the end.

it was A ridiculous thought. Things would never be ok again, but the feeling was preprogrammed into him. A belief that hope will win, even if he does not, that he can't quite explain. He wonders if hope should win in the end.

Do the ends justify the means? 

Are their deaths, if used to create more hope, justified?

He hated it. He hated thinking like this. He hated lies and liars and himself, hated truth and fiction and it all.

(Kaede lies, and it saves them all.)

(All except her.)

 

 

"Well, Kaede," he says, voice blank, "you certainly weren't boring."

(She dies with a noose around her neck, a sacrifice that was not a sacrifice—a girl who sealed her own fate with mistakes.)

(He hates herself.)

(How dare she make saihara look at her, like a goddess when she hurt him so much. He hates her. He hates him.)

(Really.)

 

 

 

He coughs up blood into his hand, a smile on his face as he looks his would be killer, spitting the words _you're crazy_ in his face without any true malice—a liar, just like him, just like saihara, just like Kaede.

"but you know..." he starts, "I...wasn't boring, right?"

(Kaedes sad smile flashes through his eyes, a billon promises building up on top of her, her tears shinning like stars.)

(Kokichi is sure his smile is to wide, his lies and a press the only things crushing him, his tears more like ugly sobs than stars.)

(He wonders if saihara will cry for him like he did for her.)  

 

 

(He doesn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> bUT THATS KAYAYDAYS LIE, ISNT IT?


End file.
